


OTP Aesthetics: Hawkeye Pierce and Margaret Houlihan (Wartime)

by lanawinters17



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanawinters17/pseuds/lanawinters17
Summary: “for years now there had been no country here but the war.”





	

                                                         

                                                         

                                                         

Margaret doesn’t know what’s worse: the way she acted when they were lost behind enemy lines, or how quickly she sought him after they lost Private Sanderson. She firmly believed Hawkeye when he stated they were too different for anything to come from a shared moment of fear. Yet here she is, holding him close to her as he cries over his inability to save everyone, she shushes him like a child and gently reminds him that they have the highest survival rating in Korea, that death takes and takes and takes, that she, BJ and Potter are there for him, and that they should get out of their bloody scrubs and find a distraction from the pain even if it’s for a moment. She’s slightly surprised when he stands, kisses her on the forehead and offers to buy her coffee later if she helps him out of his scrubs. “Letch”, she replies smiling out of sheer relief that she was able to keep him sane for another day. 


End file.
